High School Romance
by skitty365
Summary: IYYYHBLEACH:alternate fic where Kagome,Sango and Grimmjow along with cousin Yusuke with his friends goes to Ichigo's school and meets the Bleach gang.lemons in later chapters.Pairings: Hiei/Sango,Kurama/Kagome,Grimmjow/Orihime and more...
1. New Beginning,New People

**Skitty365** : Hello everyone this is my second fic.. Hope you guys like it ...

Pairings are :

**Hiei/Sango,**

**Kurama/Kagome**,

**Grimmjow/Orihime**

**Noitora/Neliel**

**Renji/Rukia**

**Ichigo/ ?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

**Higurashi shrine**

"GRIMMJOW-KUN ! SANGO-CHAN!" A girl with raven hair shouted. She has blue/gray eyes and was wearing a gray school uniform. She was waiting for her 'siblings' to come down already or they'll be late for the first day of their new school and since her mom , Souta and grandfather moved to America to take care of a family relative, she left the house to Kagome, Grimmjow and Sango her adopted siblings.

"Yeah yeah hold you're horses woman! Geez it's too early to be this loud Kagome" said a boy with teal hair and blue eyes with green marking under them known as Grimmjow. He was wearing the gray school uniform for guys.

Kagome sighed." Why did I brought you into my family again?"

"Hmm, maybe because I was homeless sitting by a dumpster and you with that sister of yours spotted me, felt pity and sympathy for me and then the next thing I know you invited me over to your house, I met your mom and she adopted me" Grimmjow said in a boring tone but chuckled a little.

"And since I'm a few months older than you and Sango than that makes me your older brother"

Kagome replied by sticking her tongue out at him. At that moment Sango came down with the uniform on, she has brown eyes with pink eye shadow; her hair was in a low ponytail.

"Finally, god what took you so long?" Kagome asked her other adopted sibling.

"Well, SOMEONE here used up all the hot water!" Sango said glaring daggers at Grimmjow.

"Hehehe you snooze you lose"

Why I oughta!" But before Sango could get to Grimmjow, Kagome interrupted them.

"Uhm excuse me but we have to go to school now!" said an irritated Kagome.

"Education now. Killing each other later after school"

"Let's go then", said Grimmjow a little annoyed but then smirked.

"But I get to drive"

"Fine " Kagome muttered. Sango rolled her eyes. They then went out side and got into their black BMW and drove off to their new school.

* * *

**With the Yu Yu Gang**

"I can't believe I got kicked out of school" A grumpy boy with slicked back hair with brown eyes mumbled. He was wearing a gray uniform as he was walking with his friends to their new school.

"Yusuke, you should be happy that all of us are going there too and that my mom let me change school so I could be with you ", said a girl with long brown hair with chocolate colored eyes wearing the girls gray uniform to the boy now known as Yusuke.

"Yeah Urameshi, you should be grateful!" Another boy shouted but with orange hair in the grey uniform known as Kuwabara.

"Hn" said a boy with black gravity defying hair with crimson eyes wearing the grey uniform named Hiei. **(A/N: damn hiei's aint wearing all black for once ohh and in this fic Hiei is just as tall as Kurama)**. Walking next to him was a boy with red hair and with green eyes in the grey uniform.

"Maybe this school won't be that bad Yusuke, don't you agree Hiei?" The red hair boy said. His name is Kurama.

"Hn"

"Hehe the thing that would make this school year great is if Hiei would get a girlfriend ", Yusuke chuckled while looking at Hiei.

"Don't get your hopes up cuz that wont happened", Hiei said glaring at Yusuke.

Yusuke smirked." You'll never know".

* * *

**With Kagome, Sango an Grimmjow**

Sango and Kagome were sitting in the back seat while Grimmjow was at the driver's seat waiting for the stoplight to turn green.

"Hmm, I hope we'll be in the same classes together" Sango said looking out the window.

"Ohh don't worry about that I already told the principal to put us in the same classes" Kagome said looking at Sango and then grinned.

"And maybe you'll find Mr. right at that school, ehh?" Kagome nudged Sango playfully.

"Uhm dunno maybe I guess" Sango blushed a little.

"Yeah Sango then you'll break your virginity with the guy and get knocked up later too" Grimmjow said laughingly.

Sango was now red as a tomato at what Grimmjow said. "Ugh shouldn't you be paying attention to the road or something?

"Yeah Grimmjow, but I'm curious though are YOU gonna find yourself a girlfriend? Hmmm?" Kagome asked and looked at him with a smirk.

"If there are decent, hot and gorgeous women then hell yeah"

"And what about you Kagome? Sango asked.

"Maybe you will find Mr. right too"

"Maybe" Kagome blushed a little.

"Hey you two before you girls can be with your future boyfriends you'll have to get an approval from me"

"WHAT! Why?" Both Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

"Cuz I'm Your Big Bro and I Wont Let You Two Date Some Weirdo's or Pedophiles or Rapist"

"Okay deal and to turn the tables you have to get an approval from us too before you date a girl" Kagome said with arm crossed.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Fine, we have a deal"

Then they've arrived at the school Grimmjow quickly found a parking spot and the three of them got out and headed to the principal's office to get their schedules.

* * *

**In the principal office**

"Uhm excuse me but can we get our schedules? We're new here" Keiko said to the school secretary.

"Okay names please" The Secretary asked nicely.

"Keiko Yukimura"

"Yusuke Urameshi"

"Kazuma Kuwabara"

"Kurama Minamino"

"Hiei Jaganshi"

"Okay here are your schedules" The secretary said as she handed them to Keiko.

"Thank you"

"Okay so we all have English, Spanish, Math and Gym together but only me and Hiei have biology together. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara have arts while me and Kurama have history together"

"Woaw hey I got the same schedule as you Urameshi" Kuwabara said while rubbing Yusuke's hair.

"Get Off of me!" (Bam) Yusuke punched Kuwabara knocking him out.

"Well me and Hiei are almost in all the same classes only I have arts 3rd and 4th period and he has 3rd and 4th both Biology" Kurama said nonchalantly.

"Okay so let's go to our classes th..." Yusuke started to say but before he could finished he was wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"YUSUKE!"

Everyone turn around and saw a girl hugging Yusuke. She has raven hair her eyes were blue/grayish and she was giggling.

_She's beautiful_ thought Kurama.

There were two other figures standing by the door. Another girl and a boy with teal hair and blue eyes. Hiei kept glancing at the other girl by the door. Then they heard Yusuke say.

"Kagome?"

* * *

**In the school halls**

"Where is the damn office"? Grimmjow grumbled while looking with his sisters for the principal's office.

They came at the end of the hall in front of a door that had ' the principal' written on it.

"Here it is" Sango said to Grimmjow and Kagome.

When they entered the saw a group of teens looking through their schedules than Kagome spotted someone she knows.

"YUSUKE!"

Grimmjow and Sango looked amused at the bone crushing hug Kagome was giving to the boy named Yusuke.

"Kagome?" Yusuke asked with shocked. "I didn't know that you're going to this school"

"Hehe yeah well I sorta got kicked out for being absent ALLOT"

"Ohhh. I guess it runs in the family, ehh? Yusuke grinned at Kagome then looked behind her and saw his other cousins.

"Hey Grimmjow, Sango you guys two?"

"Yep" said both.

"Family? " Keiko asked confusedly.

"Urameshi do you know these people?" Kuwabara asked this time. He was still lying on the floor.

"Hmm? Ohh yeah. These are my cousins. The girl with gray/blue eyes is Kagome"

"Hi" Kagome waved at them. A pair of green eyes was checking her out.

"The other girl is Sango"

"Hello" Sango said while nodding. Unknown to her a pair of crimson eyes was checking her out.

"And the teal haired guy his name is Grimmjow"

"Yo" Grimmjow chuckled noticing the looks his sisters were receiving from two males of the group.

"Hey couz are ya gonna introduce your friends"

"I was getting there" Yusuke said a little annoyed but he was happy because his favorite cousins were here.

"The girl behind me is Keiko my girlfriend " Yusuke said letting Grimmjow know that Keiko's taken already.

"Hello, nice to meet you all" she said while bowing a little.

Grimmjow grinned taking the hint. Sango was looking in the corner of her eyes at a certain crimson eyed boy while Kagome was glancing at the red haired boy.

"The red haired boy is Kurama, the orange haired oaf lying on the floor is Kazuma but we call him Kuwabara and last but not least Mr. Anti-social the emotionless Hiei"

"Hello there" Kurama said politely. Kagome gave him a warm smile. Sango and Grimmjow looked at each other and snickered.

"Hahaha.. It's seems our little Kagome got a crush on someone" Grimmjow whispered to Sango. "Uhu I agree, so do you approve of him?"

"Well I have to know him better to see if he's okay for Kagome"

"Okay" Sango smirked.

"Hn"

"That's his way of saying hello" Kurama answered for Yusuke's cousins.

"Alright, hey come on you two we still have to get our schedules" As Grimmjow said this he walked up to the secretary's desk and asked for their schedules.

"Names please" The secretary asked politely.

"Grimmjow Higurashi"

"Sango Higurashi"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Okay here you go" The secretary said sweetly as she handed Grimmjow their schedules.

"Okay then let's see hmmm damn it we wont be in all the same classes" Kagome said while looking through their schedules.

"We all have Gym, English, and Spanish together except Grimmjow has History with me, Sango-chan" Kagome looked at her sister.

"Don't worry I'll make new friends, Kagome-chan " Sango said giving Kagome the 'it's alright' look. Grimmjow looked at Sango's schedule and saw something strange.

"You're taking cooking lessons? Why? You're already a good cook?" Grimmjow looked at Sango confusingly.

She merely shrugged. "It's so I can cook lunch here for us or something"

"Oww"

"Yep"

"Hey Kagome let me see your schedules" Yusuke asked eagerly.

Kagome handed them to Yusuke and he began looking at them. "Well you guys have English, Spanish, Math, Arts with all of us. Sango has biology with Hiei and Keiko. Grimmjow has study hall with me, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara while the girls have free period"

"Yay now we can hang out allot!" Kagome was happy that she has some classes with Kurama. There's something about him that attracts her to him. _Need to get to know him better._ Kagome giggled seeing as her sister keeps glancing at Hiei.

"I'm not the only one crushing on somebody" Kagome mumbled to herself, it was low enough so nobody could hear her. But to her dismay Grimmjow did heard her.

_Well well not only Kagome but Sango too, hmm I better check these fella's out to see if there good enough for them cuz at what I can tell that Hiei looks a little interested in Sango and Kurama also looks interested in Kagome,_ Grimmjow thought. _This should be fun..._

_

* * *

_

**This is my new fanfiction, i put it in a alternate fic, their in High school and stuff.**

**I'm sorry if Grimmjow is out of character or something I'm doing my best... and well Grimmjows full name in this fic is : Grimmjow Jaggerjacques Higurashi, cuz yeah he's Kagome's brother and stuff. And i don't know for sure who i should pair Ichigo with.**

**I have some idea's but I dunno , Pls Review...**


	2. Chemistry?

**Skitty365**: Hello pplz here's the 2nd chapter to High school Romance , Hope you guys like it

Our lovely Orihime is appearing in this chapter: P

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

**School Halls**

"Hey we better get to class before we get in trouble" Kagome said as she looked at her watch. Keiko nodded in agreement.

" Yeah so come on Yusuke no ditching classes today" Yusuke pouted.

"And what if I don't feel like it?"

"Then I'll have to **knock** some sense into you" Keiko said menacingly sweet.

"Uhm…on the other hand I think I'll go to class…" Yusuke paled thinking in which painful way Keiko would hurt him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, your on a very short leash there couz, you sure can pick them" Grimmjow laughed at Yusuke's situation. Kurama and Hiei only smirked while Kuwabara was confused.

"Ha Ha very funny" Yusuke said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

They started walking getting close to their homeroom. While they were waiting outside for when the teacher call them in to introduce themselves Grimmjow decided to talk to Hiei since he was right next to him.

"So your name is Hiei?" Grimmjow asked turning his head to face him. He noticed that Hiei's attention was on another person then him. Following his gaze his eyes came upon his sister Sango. She was chatting with Keiko and Kagome.

"Hn. What is it to you? Hiei said now facing him. Grimmjow grinned evilly.

"Just wanted to get to know ya before I let ya date my sister and btw did ya liked the view moments ago?" Grimmjow smirked it was fun teasing people.

Hiei eyes widen and then glared at Grimmjow.

"So tell me about what you think of her and yourself maybe you two have something in common" Grimmjow shrugged as he said that.

Hiei just stared at him without showing any emotions and sighed in frustration.

"She's attractive and I cannot believe I'm saying this but I wouldn't mind getting to know her more and I like swordsmanship and fighting. I also have a twin sister"

Grimmjow raised a brow."Ohh really? What a coincidence me and Sango practice swordsmanship everyday and we love fighting but Kagome prefers bows then a sword and peace then fighting it's just in her nature" Kurama couldn't help overhearing the conversation between Hiei and Grimmjow as he walked towards them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help overhearing but you said that Kagome likes to use the bows?"

"Yeah but she's more then a peacemaker then a fighter " Yusuke said popping out of nowhere.

"God, you guys are worse then girls, wanting to know stuff so badly" Grimmjow commented while the guys laughed except Hiei who only smirked.

* * *

**With the girls**

"So Kagome do you find any of the guys cute?" Keiko asked with a girly grin.

"Well If I tell you would you two please stay quiet?" Kagome turned a little red. Sango just looked amused at the blushing Kagome.

"Come on we wont tell no one and if you want I could tell you who I think is cute"

"Sorry Sango but I already know who you like" Now it was Kagome's turn to be amused. Sango just looked away with a slight blush evident on her face. Keiko just giggled.

"Anyways.. I just think Kurama's cute no biggie" Sango and Keiko looked at each other and laughed.

"You guys finished?" Kagome looked at them with a stern look.

"Yeah, but I mean it was quite obvious that you're crushing on him" Sango said.

"You cant stop looking at him"

"And Kurama is really sweet. You should go on a date with him" Keiko giving Kagome her opinion. As far as she can tell Kurama seems to like Kagome too. Maybe because she's not a obsessive, crazy fan girl like at their last school. Keiko shudders remembering some of those moments.

"Maybe… then I guess Sango should go with Hiei on a date" Kagome said with an innocent look. Sango just looked at Kagome her mouth opened a little.

"How did you know I kinda like him?"

"I didn't know for sure but you just told me" Kagome laughed at the flustered Sango.

"Aww come on Sango admit it you really wanna go on a date with him?"

"Well yeah but first I need to get to know him and plus we have to get Grimmy's permission to go on a date with them remember?"

"I know but look I think Grimmjow's already taken a liking to them" Kagome pointed at the guys. The girls saw them talking, making jokes..etc.

"Hiei does seems to tolerate Grimmjow's presence though" Keiko inspected the group. Kagome got an idea and whispers to Keiko.

"Let's play matchmaker and were gonna let Hiei and Sango sit next to each other in every class and Sango has biology with you and Hiei, right?" Keiko nodded

"I get where you're going with this. Let me guess you want me to let them sit next to each other?" Kagome gave her mischievous smile.

"Uhu"

While Grimmjow was still chatting with Hiei and Kurama the door to the class opened and the teacher rushed them in.

"Okay class these are the new students" The class was gaping at the large group. Some guys whistled at Sango, Kagome & Keiko while some girls squealed and giggled at Hiei, Kurama, Grimmjow & Yusuke but not for Kuwabara.

"Okay introduce yourselves and tell us your hobbies and what you like and don't like" The teacher said to the large group.

"Hello my name's Kagome Higurashi and I like to use bows and arrows for target practice, hang-out with my friends and siblings and I don't like fighting that much" Kagome said giving them a smile and waved at the class. She the nudge Sango to go next. Sango sighed and glared at the class.

"My name's Sango Higurashi and I practice swordsmanship, I like to hang-out with my friends and people I can tolerate and I hate perverts" Some of the guy paled a little and sweat roped. Sango turned her head to Grimmjow. Taking the hint he looked at the class and said.

"The name's Grimmjow Higurashi and I like fighting and like to kill guys that I don't like and that tries to hit on my sisters, practice swordsmanship and I hate sluts/whores/hookers" Most of the guys fainted when he finished. While some girls (cough) sluts pouted. Yusuke continued after Grimmjow.

"The name's Yusuke Urameshi I like fighting, number one punk in town, cousin to Kagome, Grimmjow and Sango and I'm Keiko's boyfriend" Keiko then continued after Yusuke was finished.

"My name is Keiko Yukimura. I like to hang out with my friends, I hate perverts and I'm Yusuke's girlfriend"

"My name's the Great Kazuma Kuwabara and I like kitties and fighting and girls and I hate kitty's haters" Kuwabara was just plain embarrassing himself to the class.

"Hello my name's Kurama Minamino, I like to work with plants, hang out with my friends and I don't like obsessive fan girls" Allot of the girls in class started to cry hearing that. And last but not least Hiei.

"Hn, I'm Hiei Jaganshi, I like swordsmanship, fighting. I hate Kuwabara and obsessive girls" Sango looked at him when he finished. _He likes swordsmanship and fighting too? _

Hiei feeling someone's eyes on him turned his head to Sango. There eyes met, they stared at each other until they heard a cough from the teacher. They broke there eye contact looking away both with a blush straining their faces.

"Okay please take your seats. Kagome please take a seat behind Uryu Ishida and Renji Abarai and Kurama take the seat next to Kagome" Uryu raises his hand to let them know where they supposed to go. Kagome just gulped and looked a little nervous. She didn't think that she had to sit next to Kurama. While Kurama looked relieved that he wont be sitting next to probably a soon to be fan girl but instead the lovely Kagome. To him Kagome didn't seem like a fan girl and that is what attracts him to her.

"Keiko and Yusuke please take the seat behind Chad and Nova" Keiko dragged her boyfriend to their seats.

"Grimmjow take a seat next to Orihime" Orihime raised her hand to let Grimmjow know where he's supposed to go. Grimmjow looked at a girl with orange hair. _Damn she's hot... I wouldn't mind getting to know her_ Grimmjow thought while walking to Orihime.

"Kuwabara take a seat next to Tatsuki" Kuwabara obeyed and went to his seat.

"Hiei and Sango please take a seat behind Gin and Rangiku" Sango was blushing a little cuz she has to sit next to Hiei so that means she can get to know him more. Hiei didn't show any emotions but deep down he was excited and happy. This was his chance to get to know Sango more.

"Okay now that that's settled. This will be your permanent seats for the entire school year" Grimmjow grinned. Hiei and Kurama smirked. Sango & Kagome hid a smile.

"And since this is the first day of school, you may talk with each other and there's no homework" The teacher continued. Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Grimmjow & Orihime**

Orihime turned to face Grimmjow.

"Hi my name's Orihime Inoue" Grimmjow smirked at her which made Orihime blushed.

"Well nice to meet you and I have a question. Do you have a boyfriend?" Orihime turned even redder.

"Uhm.. nope I'm single why did you ask?" Grimmjow grinned.

"Just askin, so what are you doing tonight?" Orihime pondered cutely.

"Nothing actually" Grimmjow was looking at her and thought _She's so cute_.

"Do you wanna go with me to the movies?"

"Sure.. Why not" Orihime giggled. _Grimmjow's really handsome and has a great body_.

"YESS.. then it's a date. I'll pick you up at seven. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfect" Orihime looks at Grimmjow dreamily.

"But first I need to introduce you to my sisters, cause you see I have to have permission from them to date a very hot sexy girl like you"

"Uhhh okay"

* * *

**Sango & Hiei**

"So Sango you wanna hang or somethin today" Hiei looked at her.

"Uhh.. sure. What do you wanna do?" Sango was wondering if he's asking her out on a date.

"I dunno, you want to spar after school? And then later see a movie?" Hiei really wants to see her skills in both swordsmanship and fighting.

"Sure. But at my place or yours?" Hiei thought for a minute.

"My place, after school"

"Okay then but I have to get Grimmjow's permission first" Sango look at Hiei in the eyes.

"Hn. I already know all about that. And your brother has given me permission to court you". He said the three last words in a whisper.

"Really hmm that sneaky bastard. Well can we please go to my place first? I need to get a few stuffs" Hiei simply nodded. He couldn't wait for school to end now.

* * *

**Kurama & Kagome**

"So Kagome is Sango and Grimmjow really your siblings?" Kurama said starting a conversation.

"Uhm well yeah and no"Kagome answered.

"You see my mom adopted Sango and later Grimmjow. So basically there not blood related but I consider them as my real sister and brother" Kagome explained.

"Really?"

"Uhu"

"And do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child"

"Ohh. So hey I was thinking of inviting everybody over at my place to celebrate the first day of school. Do you think it's a good idea?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"Well I would come and I know that Yusuke and Keiko also would come"

"Yeah sure Kagome we'll come" Yusuke said. He and Keiko popped next to them.

"Geez Yusuke do you intend to that from now on?" Kagome asked annoyed. Yusuke simply give her a cheesy smile.

"Yep"

"Yo everybody this is Orihime" Grimmjow said walking toward them with Orihime following behind him. Everyone said hi to Orihime.

"Aww Grimmjow just in time. I was planning on inviting everyone at our place tonight" Kagome informed him.

"What? But I had a date tonight with Orihime"

"What? How can you have a date today? You just met her" Kagome exclaimed eyeing him curiously.

"Go another day. But she can come tonight and there you guys can get to know each other more and then go on a date"

"Fine" Grimmjow pouted.

"You know you sound just like a mother, Kagome" Kagome smiled giving him an apologizing look but she really want Grimmjow to not go fast with dating. But she did approve of the girl.

Grimmjow turned to Orihime. "I'm sorry but I guess we have to go to the movies another day but do you want to come to this party at my house?"

"It's okay and sure it sounds fun but do you mind if I invite some friends?" Orihime smiled cutely. Grimmjow couldn't resist and nodded.

"Okay so now we have to inform Sango and Hiei" Kagome looked at the two talking to each other. She snickered a little and then called for Sango.

"Hey Sango come here and bring Hiei too"

When the two approached the group Kagome informed Sango and Hiei about the party. Both of them looked sad and disappointed.

"Kagome, me and Hiei we already had plans to hang well actually spar with each other after school" Kagome raised a brow and then smiled.

"Well you guys can spar during the party in the back yard. Pretty please" Kagome giving Sango the puppy eyes.

"Ugh okay okay fine stop with the puppy eyes" Sango then turned her head to Hiei.

"You don't mind do you?"

Hiei shook his head. As long as he gets to spar with Sango he doesn't really mind. Sango smiled.

"Yes. Okay then the party will start at 6 and it ends till 11 cuz well we all have school tomorrow" Kagome informed.

"Ohh and Orihime how many friends of yours are coming?"

"Uhm about twelve or more but I'm not totally sure if everyone is going" Orihime replied.

"Okay then Let me know before school's over, K?"

"Okay"

The bell rang and they all went to their next classes. All of them exited of tonight's event.

* * *

**Okay it's finally finished, a very long chapter i supposed... hehe. I Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**And I want to thank all my reviewers. Thank you for reviewing Highschool Romance. I really appreciate it...really. I'm gonna start on Chapter 3 as soon as possible so don't worry. And i guess I'll pair Ichigo up with Rin. :)**

**I have some new ideas for other stories but i'll see. And tomorrow's x-mas so uhm Merry X-mas y'all :P:P**

**Thnx again and pls Review**


	3. Crushes and new friends

**Skitty365:** Hello here's the third Chapter of High school Romance

Hope you guys enjoy it ^^

* * *

**On their way to Spanish Class**

While they were walking to Spanish Kagome and Keiko grabbed almost everyone's hand except Sango and Hiei's leaving them behind. Sango looked confuse but shrugged it off. Hiei just didn't care at all at the sudden action the others did.

"Hey Kagome why are we walking so fast?" Yusuke asked while being dragged by Keiko.

"Look me and Keiko are playing matchmaker and we need you're cooperation okay?" Kagome whispered so only they could hear.

"Okay lemme guess Hiei and Sango are your targets?" Kagome nodded.

"What do you wants us to do than?" This time Kurama asked with pure curiosity.

"WE have to make them sit with each other in every class so don't sit next to Hiei nor Sango okay?" Kagome replied. She gazed at his emerald eyes not wanting to break from this spell he had over her.

"Uhm Kagome are you ok?" Kurama asked looking at her beautiful gray/blue eyes. .

"Hmm ? ohh yes yes I'm fine" Kagome snapped out of her trance. Quickly hiding her face with her hair to hide her red cheeks. Kurama caught the blush and smiled.

"Okay so Yusuke will sit next to me , Kurama you can sit next to Kagome and Kuwabara can sit next to uhm the girl Tatsuki" Keiko said.

Kagome again turned a little red. Kurama smirked.

"Hey what about me?" Grimmjow asked raising a brow.

"Well we thought that you want to sit next to Orihime?" Kagome answered having recovered from the blush.

"Hehe.. You know me very well" Grimmjow smirked smugly.

"By the way where is Orihime?" Everyone looked around but she was no where.

"She went to tell her friends about the party really quick" Grimmjow answered.

"Ohh okay then. So remember no sitting next to either of them" Kagome said as they reached their classroom. Everyone nodded.

"Buenos Dias todos" the teacher greeted by the door when everyone entered.

The gang quickly went to sit next to their partners leaving Hiei and Sango standing by the door looking suspicious at them they then took a seat behind Kagome and Kurama.

"Okay class mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki" Some of the students didn't get what he said but then he translates.

"What I said was my name is Byakuya Kuchiki.

"And I will be teaching you Spanish. But today I just want you guys to get to know each other" He continued. Everyone nodded and he just took his seat and took out a paper and started reading it.

"Uhm okay that teacher is intimidating" Keiko said to Yusuke. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but he's a swell teacher" Both looked in front of them to see a girl with green hair and allot of red blush on her cheeks.

"Hehe sorry for overhearing and by the way my name's Neliel but they call me Nel for short" The girl introduced as Neliel said.

"Ohh no that's okay. It's nice to meet you. My name's Keiko and this is Yusuke" Yusuke just snort and than got slapped again by Keiko for his rudeness.

Hehe it's nice to meet you" Neliel giggled.

"Hey I heard from Orihime that you guys are throwing a party?"

"Uhu so your coming ?" Neliel nodded and smiled.

"Yeah me and Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Renji, Uryu, Momo, Shuhei and Izuru"

"Wow well the party's on then" Kagome said popping next to Yusuke grinning.

"THE HELL? Kagome you scared me!" Yusuke shouted annoyed.

"Now you know how it feels " Kagome still grinning.

"Hi, my name's Kagome"

"Hi my name's Neliel" Neliel said giggling a little.

"Okay so how many people are coming?" Kagome asked looking at the Neliel.

"Uhm about eleven with Orihime counted in" Neliel answered.

"Okay so it starts at six and end at eleven, the place is at Higurashi's Shrine"

Neliel nodded getting all of that.

* * *

**With Hiei and Sango**

"Hmm so there's gonna be 16 people at our place then" Sango stated overhearing Kagome and the others.

"Hn. I have a question" Sango faced him and nodded.

"Are they really your siblings?"

"Nope not by blood but i do consider them as my real siblings" Sango answered but a little sadden. Hiei noticed this and decided to ask another question.

"How did you meet them?"

"Well I don't remember that well but I was five I think and all that I could remember was waking up in a house. I didn't know where i was but a girl the same age as me was beside me and telling me that everything's gonna be okay" Sango looked down at her laps, her hands in fists.

"It was Kagome, and she said that she found me by a tree in the park alone sleeping and that I was covered in blood" A single tear fell from Sango's eyes but she quickly swept it away. Hiei looked at her and was about to say something but she continued.

"Kagome's family adopted me. One year later we found Grimmjow by a dumpster and they too adopted Grimmjow" When she finished they were quiet.

"I'm sorry for bringing bad memories" Hiei said in the most soothing voice he could make. Sango just smiled and decided to ask him some questions.

"It's okay. But tell me about yourself. Do you have any siblings?" Hiei nodded.

"A twin sister. Her name's Yukina" He answered now looking through the window.

"You care about her allot don't you?" Sango asked still smiling.

"I do" They stayed quiet for a few minutes again until Sango asked something.

"So Hiei where do you live?"

"Hn. I don't live very far from you actually" Sango raised a brow.

"Ohh really?"

"Hmmm well... I probably have to make some snacks and stuff" Sango asked herself. _But how am I gonna bring the food to the house? _She got an idea and glance at Hiei.

"Hey Hiei you wouldn't happen to have a car do you?" Sango asked shyly.

"Yes I have one why are you asking?"

"Well I know for sure that Kagome's gonna use Grimmjow as a slave at the house so he probably cant pick me up at school. I need to make some snacks and well i have cooking class 7th and 8th period so i'll make them there. Do you think you can pick me up, please?"

"Hn. Fine", Hiei sighed. Sango hugged him.

"Thank You"

Hiei just looked away from her with a blush.

* * *

**At the rooftop**

"Hey guys!" Orihime and Neliel shouted.

"I Like you to meet Grimmjow and his friends"

"This is Grimmjow, Kagome, Sango, Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara" Orihime said pointing to each person.

"And these are my friends" Orihime continued.

"This is Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Shuhei, Izuru, Nova, Momo and Rangiku" Pointing at the other group.

"Nice to meet you, soo u guys are having a party ehh?" Ichigo asked looking at Grimmjow. He nodded.

Kagome went to Orihime and Neliel and whispered something to them and then she, Orihime and Neliel dragged Rukia, Momo, Rangiku, Keiko and Sango somewhere far away from the boys.

"Yo, what's the big idea Kagome?" Sango exclaimed looking at Kagome with a curious face. The other girls also looked at Kagome curiously.

"Uhm, hahaha don't worry Sango-chan I'll bring u back to Hiei. I just wanted us girls to talk and get to know each other more" Kagome said winking at Sango. Sango just looked away from her with a blushing face.

"Ok, sooo let's talk about crushes!" Kagome squealed. But than sweat drop when she was receiving strange looks from where the boys stood except for Grimmjow as he was used to her strange outbursts.

The girls giggled.

"Ok so Rukia who do u like?" Kagome asked at the little short raven blushed a little and mumbled something.

"Hmm what? I didn't quite get that" Kagome said grinning.

"I said I like Renji! Rukia replied with a pink face.

"Awwww!"Kagome continued.

"And u Rangiku?"

"I have this crush on Nova" Rangiku said with a smile

"And you? Momo?"

"Well I kinda have a crush on Izuru" Momo replied.

"Alright. And what about you Neliel?"

"I sort of like this guy named Noitora but for some reason he hates me" Neliel said with a sad look. Kagome was surprised.

"Why?" Neliel shrugged lazy.

"And what about you three?" Rangiku asked with a girly grin.

"Oh me? well I have this crush on Kurama... no biggie" Kagome answered a little nervous.

"Yusuke, cuz well he's my boyfriend" Keiko answered.

"Hiei" Sango mumbled softly but loud enough for the girls to hear.

"And apparently Orihime has a crush on Grimmjow" Neliel giggled. Orihime blushed a little and giggle nervously.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" The girls started to laugh and giggled.

RRRRIIINNNNNGGGG

"Darn it, well we should get back to class" Kagome pouted playfully. The girls laughed and said bye to each other.

* * *

**With the boys ^^**

"What do you think there talking about?" Kuwabara asked observing the girls from afar.

"What else you dolt" Yusuke replied annoyed by his just gave him a confused look and that annoyed him more.

"US! Off course! Didn't you hear Kagome squealing over crushes?" Yusuke said giving up on Kuwabara.

"Hn. moron" this time Hiei replied. Kurama just sweat drop.

"So who's with whom so there won't be problems in the near future?" Shuhei asked gazing at the sky.

"Keiko's my girlfriend so... yeah "Yusuke replied looking at Shuhei.

"Tch. Orihime" Grimmjow said. The Bleach boys looked at him with a surprised look.

"Say what? You're with Orihime?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

"Tch. What is it to you?" Grimmjow replied his eyes narrowed.

"I don't want one of my friends getting hurt" Ichigo said his eyes narrowed.

"Where not together...yet" Grimmjow smirked when Ichigo blinked and glared at him.

"The lovely Tatsuki " Kuwabara shouted. Now everyone was looking at Kuwabara with shocked looks and some just didn't even care about his love interest (This being Nova, Izuru and Hiei)

"Uhm okay? Moving on I guess" Ichigo said.

"You Kurama?"

"Miss Kagome" Kurama said while rubbing his head sheepishly.

_Just as I thought_ Grimmjow thought.

"And you Hiei?" Ichigo asked looking at him.

"Hn."

"Hn?" Ichigo looked at him with an raised brow.

"Hiei, I thought you was crushing on my sister Sango" Grimmjow chuckled and said ohh soo innocently.

Hiei glared at Grimmjow but let it slide. Now the others know that Sango is his interest so they would leave her be.

RRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

"Ok come on let's get to class you guys" Ichigo said but Yusuke quickly asked something.

"Hey and what about the other five's?"

"Ohh ... Uryu, Shuhei and Chad doesn't like no one and Nova has a crush on Rangiku, Renji has a crush on Rukia and Izuru doesn't wanna say his crush" Ichigo replied and than was off to class.

"We'll see you guys at lunchtime, on the roof, okay?" Ichigo shouted at Yusuke.

"Alright!" Yusuke shouted back

"LATER!"

* * *

**Skitty365: Okay sorry that it took too long but hehe sick and test ... hehe..Sry that it wasn't sooner updated :(**

**But anyways hope you guys like Chapter 3 of Highschool Romance.. and Rin will come some time after the party.**

**I apologize if there's allot of grammar mistakes or something...**

**Well pls enjoy ;p**

**Read & Review pls...**


	4. The feeling's mutual

**Skitty365:** Hell everyone, I present to you Chapter 4 of High school Romance…

Pls enjoy: P: P

* * *

**Biology ^^**

"Hello class my name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi and this is my assistant Szayel Aporro" The biology teacher greeted. The class just by looking at Mayuri concluded that he's a mad scientist or the creator of Frankenstein etc by the way he was dressed and with Szayel Aporro they just thought of him as gay fashion designer by the way he was dressed.

"Okay? They are soo creeping me out " Keiko whispered to Neliel who also had Bio with them. Neliel nodded in agreement and they both shivered. Looking at the other side they spotted Sango and Hiei who both had disturbing looks at there bio teachers. Keiko and Nel chuckled softly.

"Now I need you students to sign this paper that you agree that if any 'accident' occurs in Bio that it came from your own fault and not the teachers" Mayuri continued passing each students a paper. Everyone sweat drop.

"Tch, what ever" Someone grunted from the back of the class. Neliel knowing too well _his_ voice paled a little. 

_Omg he took biology too? _Neliel thought closing her eyes tightly shut. Keiko noticed something's wrong and asked Neliel.

"What's wrong Nel?"

Neliel turned her head and looked at the back of the class. Keiko followed Neliel's gaze and saw a boy with long short hair leaning with the chair with an annoyed face on.

"Who's that?"

"Uhm do you remember when I told you guys the guy that I like and that for some reason he hates me?" Neliel said her eyes still on the boy.

"Yeah?" Keiko nodded.

"Well that's Noitora, my crush..." Neliel said in a whisper.

"Ohhh"

"Uhu"

"Well uhm...why do you have a crush on him if he hates you?" Keiko decided to ask.

"He wasn't always like that, he used to be nice to me. Actually we were friends once but than he started to ignore me and dissing me. He looked pretty upset over something but I don't know why and one day he came up to me and told me in my face ' I fucking hate you, bitch. I hope you rot in hell for all I care" Neliel finished with a few tears in her eyes. Keiko frowned.

"Than why? Why do you still like him if he said those harsh words to you?" Neliel smiled a little.

"Cuz he's not like any other guy. He's different. And that's what I like about him I guess"

"Ohh, okay if you say so" Keiko said.

"PERVERT!" Someone screamed. Neliel and Keiko snapped their heads towards the scream and spotted a fuming Sango and Hiei holding Noitora up to a wall.

"Tch, little...miss...touchy..." Noitora coughed out. Hiei had a strong grip on his neck so it was hard for him to talk. Hiei was giving him the most hateful glare ever.

"Don't you ever touch her again" Hiei growled. By now the whole class was looking at them.

"What happened?" Neliel asked as she and Keiko approached them.

"That pervert that Hiei's holding up groped me!" Sango said still fuming.

"WHAT?"

"Noitora how could you? You weren't like this? What happened to you?" Neliel asked getting pissed.

Noitora choked a few words out."None...of..your..business.."

"Mr. Jaganshi, please put Mr. Jiruga down" Szayel said. It took a while for Hiei to let go but he did eventually. Noitora coughed and started breathing hard.

Hiei just kept glaring at him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned and was engulf in a hug.

"Thanks Hiei for doing that for me" Sango said and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Hiei blushed but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as she was about to let go.

"Huh?" Sango asked and stared at Hiei with a flustered face.

"Hn" Hiei smirked and brought his face closer to Sango and kissed her right back but with a little tongue this time.

"Tch. Aint that sweet" Noitora said sarcastically ruining the moment. Hiei was about to punch him but Sango held him and told him it wasn't worth it.

"Shut it, you ass whole! Your ruining the moment for them!" Neliel scolded.

"What ever you whore"With that said Noitora walked passed her and left the classroom. Neliel glared at his back till he disappeared through the door.

RIIIINNNNGGGGG

"Okay now class the only homework I will give you is for next time to pick a rare disease and write a report on it" Mayuri said. Everyone stood up and left.

Hiei, Sango, Neliel and Keiko came out last. Hiei and Sango walked out with one of Hiei's arm wrapped around Sango's waist.

Neliel and Keiko walked behind them. Both looking lovingly at the couple.

* * *

**Arts**

"WEEEEEEEEEE.. my sculpture of a fox isn't good" Kagome whined as she was busy making a clay fox with nine tails but failing miserably. Kurama who was beside her was also making a fox out of clay. It was there art's teachers assignment: paint or make your favorite teachers were Kensei and Mashiro who at the moment is annoying the hell out of him.

"Mashiro would you please go look around and see how everyone is doing?" Kensei said with a tired expression.

"Okie dokie!" Mashiro squealed and twirl around the desk. Kensei responded by banging his head on the table.

"What is it?" Mashiro asked Kagome as she inspected the strange sculpture.

" Uhm..hehe.. a nine tailed fox" Kagome said sheepishly.

"Uhhhh..yeah..sure..keep working on that. And what about you red head?" Mashiro said.

"Mine too is a fox but with only one tail" Kurama said and showing her a beautiful sculpture of a fox.

"Awww it's sooo cute. Nice work Kurama maybe you could help Kagome out" Mashiro commented sweetly and skipped away towards Grimmjow and Orihime.

Grimmjow was busy painting a black panther with blue eyes skulking under the moon in the desert while Orihime was busy painting a cute white rabbit in a flower patch.

"OOOOO... pretty! Cool!" Mashiro gazed at the two. Grimmjow smirked feeling proud of himself and Orihime smiled.

"Keep on the good work" Mashiro said to them and skipped away to the rest of the class.

'Well it seems that Grimmjow got the talent to paint from somewhere" Kurama commented while helping Kagome fixing her fox.

"Hmm? Grimmjow? Ohh yeah he's like really into painting and he also plays a guitar. I guess he really is talented" Kagome said boringly and concentrating on the fox.

Kurama gazed at Kagome and notice how cute she looks when she's pouting. He chuckled softly seeing a little piece of clay on Kagome's cheek.

"Here let me get that for you" Kurama said and rubbed his thumb on the smudge getting rid of it. Kagome blushed and kept staring at his emerald eyes. Bringing their faces closer each second till their lips met.

"Uhhh... wow" Kagome said after they've chuckled.

"Haha.. I hope were gonna do that more often in the future" Kagome grinned.

"You can bet on it"

* * *

**Lunchtime; on the roof: P**

"God I'm starving" Yusuke and Kuwabara were almost at the roof with the others behind them.

"Those idiots" Keiko complained. She and Neliel walking behind them closely.

"Yep" Neliel agreed. Sango and Hiei were walking behind them hand in hand both were smirking.** (A/N: Cute ^^)**

"HEYYYYY! WAIT FOR US! Someone yelled from way back. All of them turned their heads and saw Kagome, Kurama, Grimmjow and Orihime running towards them.

"Hmm. what's this? Sango, why are u and Hiei holding hands?" Kagome asked with a smirk. Grimmjow grinned at the two while Orihime and Kurama just looked at them surprised except Yusuke and Kuwabara who was gaping at the two.

"HIIEEEIII! YOU LIKE SANGO?" Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted while annoying Hiei at the same time.

"Will you two idiots shut the hell up" Hiei growled walking to them and grabbing them by their uniforms.

Kagome and Grimmjow walked towards Sango who was smiling. Grimmjow and Kagome both grinned.

"Sooo, u and Hiei huh?" Grimmjow asked.

"Damn he works fast"

"I agree, and you too Sango-chan" Kagome winked.

"Well, yeah ... but uhm we just kissed.. And he didn't really ask me to be his girlfriend" Sango explained.

"Hmm. I think he's gonna ask you later. He will ask you out!" Kagome said confidently. Her eyes burning with determination.

"Or else I'll beat the shit out of him" Grimmjow commented while cracking his knuckles.

"But don't worry, I have a feeling he'll ask you"

After Hiei finished beating Yusuke and Kuwabara to a pulp, the group continued to the at the roof the guys went to eat on one side while the girls went to eat on the other side.

"So did you ask her out or somethin?" Yusuke asked Hiei who was resting next to a pole.

"Hn. I haven't asked her yet" Hiei responded.

"And are you planning on asking her?" Grimmjow asked this time full serious. Hiei looked at him calmly and motioned him to talk privately. Grimmjow nodded.

"Hey! I wanna hear too", Yusuke whined. But Kurama put a hand on his shoulder letting him know not to interfere.

"Yusuke let Hiei do this on his own. I mean this is the first time Hiei's really interested in a girl"

"Your right i guess" Yusuke sighed.

"Whatcha wanna talk about?" Grimmjow asked looking at Hiei straight in the eyes.

"I want to ask Sango out but I don't know how",Hiei replied looking down ashamed.

"Ask her this: Hey wanna go out with me? or Wanna be my girlfriend? Something like that" Grimmjow advised.

"I want to ask her somewhere special" Hiei replied his eyes full of emotion but just for a second.

"Hn. Take her out somewhere and ask her there. I had a hunch that you want to ask her when you two are alone"Grimmjow smirked.

"Hn" Hiei nodded.

_Somewhere Special. Me and Her. Away from the others..._

Hiei smirked.

"I know the perfect place"

* * *

**Skitty365: Hehe damn uhm finally got this chapter out. Hope you guys liked it... And Thanks for Reviewing Everyone: D**

**I know I made Sango and Hiei go too fast I mean literally in one day, but I guess you know love at first sight? Right ? hehe**

**Srry for Grammar Mistakes...**

**And Srry if Hiei and Grimmjow are really out of character :S:S**

**Anyways... Until next time: P**


	5. The Perfect Place

**Skitty365: Hi Everyone, I present to you Chapter 5 of High school Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach/ Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho**

**

* * *

**

**With the girls**

"Kagome, you should have been in Biology with us. **Allo****t** had happened" Keiko said and took a bite of her sandwich. Sango was eating quietly and listening to the rest.

"What happened exactly?" Kagome asked and eyeing Sango.

"My crush happened that's what" Neliel sighed and crossed her arms.

"Can we change the subject? We all know that Sango and Hiei kissed in Bio"

"Ok, sure" Kagome and Keiko looked at each other and frowned.

"So Sango are you and Hiei in a relationship?" Rangiku asked and gave her a girly grin.

"You sure work really fast" Sango blushed.

"Uhm.. I don't know what we are. Friends or a little more than that. Or if were friends with benefits" Sango looked down a little saddened. Rangiku looked at the guys and saw Hiei and Grimmjow talking away from the group in private.

"Well I think your brother really likes Hiei. Look over there" Rangiku pointed at their direction. Everyone looked.

"Look Sango, don't feel bad. I have a feeling that Hiei really likes you and he doesn't seem like a guy that's a player" Orihime said trying to cheer Sango up. Keiko nodded in agreement.

"Hiei isn't use to being in a relationship. Hell he's never had a relationship before. So I think he's taking this slow" Sango smiled hearing that.

"I guess I don't wanna get hurt again" Sango said and gave them a sad smile. Everyone except Kagome didn't know what she meant by that.

"Who hurt you Sango-chan?" Orihime asked quietly.

"My stupid ex boyfriend, Miroku" Sango said in a sad tone.

"And someone I don't know when I was little but everything's a blur"

Riiiiiiinnnnnngggg

"Well we better get to class for math" Kagome sighed and grabbed her bag. When everyone was ready they started to maker their way to the stairs. Sango walking behind the rest with Neliel by her side felt a hand grabbing her wrist. Looked behind her and there was Hiei with a serious look.

"Can we have a moment ?" Hiei asked Neliel. She nodded and winked at Sango while running off to catch up to the rest. They were alone on the stairs. Hiei brought Sango closer to him. She obliged.

"Ditch class with me" Sango's eyes widen.

"What? Are you crazy? We could get in trouble" Sango tried to reason. Hiei shook his head.

"I think it's worth it. Believe me"

"What are we gonna do the whole period?"

"You mean the rest of the day or till 6 o'clock" Hiei smirked.

"Where are we gonna go?" Sango asked narrowing her eyes at him. He closes his eyes.

"First at my place to get something and then to a special place"

"I don't know" Sango said feeling unsure about this.

"Trust me" Hiei said and gave her an inviting hand. Sango looked at his hand and than place hers in his.

"Ok. Let's go"

* * *

**Math **

"Hello class, my name is Ise Nanao. I'll be your math teacher and today were going to start off with some simple equations" Nanao said and started handing each student a piece of paper with different math problems.

"Where do you think Sango and Hiei are?" Kagome asked Kurama who was sitting next to her. He looked a bit concerned about it too.

"I don't know. He always tells me when he's gonna ditch" Kurama replied in a whisper.

"Sango doesn't ditch class at all" Kagome said.

"But I think I know who knows where they are" Kurama looked at her with a raised brow and Kagome looked at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow must know. We've seen him and Hiei talking on the roof" Kurama nodded.

"I was surprised that Hiei didn't came to me for advice but instead your brother. But I understand" Kagome sighed.

"If you were Hiei where would you go?"

"The thing is Hiei is unpredictable but at the same time predictable. Depending on the situation. But in this case, I really don't know"

"Hey Grimmjow, what were you and Hiei talking about? And why are they taking too long?" Neliel was sitting next to Grimmjow since Orihime had gym. Grimmjow looked at her and was debating with himself to tell her or not.

"Can't really say. But I'll assure you that he's not gonna hurt her"

"Ok but I know you know so why can't you tell me or Kagome? I may only know Kagome for less than half the day but I know that she's the worrying type" Neliel said a little sternly to get him talking. Grimmjow just shrugged.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you answer one question" Grimmjow said and gave her a serious look. Neliel looked at him skeptically but decided it wouldn't hurt answering one question.

"Ok, ask away"

"Why do you hide your red tattoo that stretches across your face with that entire red blush?" Neliel looked at him with widen eyes.

"H-how di-did ya know about my tat?"

"You didn't answer my question" Grimmjow retorted. Neliel sigh.

"Because I'm ashamed. I was drunk when I did it so I don't drink anymore. Now tell me how did you know?" Grimmjow gave her a bored look.

"Because I recognize the artist's handwork. It's the same guy that gave me my tat. See" He pointed at his eyes where the green lines are.

"Ohh.."

"Yeah. It looks cool okay? So don't cover it " Grimmjow said while rolling his eyes.

"Fine" For once Neliel really feel happy about the tattoo than ashamed.

"Now tell me where's Hiei and Sango?" Grimmjow closed his eyes.

"He's taking her to a special place. Happy? "

"Alright than" Knowing he wont say anymore.

"Tch, I like the guy. Heard what happend in Bio. I also heard you like the guy who groped Sango. Is it true?" Grimmjow asked but getting angry at Noitora for what he did to Sango. Neliel sighed.

"I don't know. I did like him but now I don't know anymore". Grimmjow looked back at his equations.

"I think you can do better than him. You deserve better" Neliel smiled sadly and started making her own equations.

"Yeah but who?" Grimmjow didn't reply back.

'_Maybe I can set her up with him_' he thought about his best friend that attends at the school he was kicked out of. Neliel continued with her work. Grimmjow grinned while thinking about his pal. 

_'Maybe I can call him later and invite him at the party'_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Hiei and Sango had walked all the way from school to his house. They had finally arrived at his house.

"So what are we doing here?" Sango asked while walking through the front door and into his house.

"I'd like you to meet my sister" Hiei replied while leading her to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a young girl with turquoise hair and crimson eyes. She was also a little shorter than Hiei.

"Hmm? Hiei? What are you doing at home? Shouldn't you be at school?" Yukina asked but than noticed Sango.

"And who's this?" Yukina asked again with a smile.

"Hello, my names Sango Higurashi. It's nice to meet you" Sango said smiling. Yukina grinned.

"My names Yukina. Hiei's sister. Nice to meet you two" She hugged Sango who also returned the hug. Hiei smiled at the sight.

"I'm taking Sango to the place so I'll be borrowing the car"

"Ohh my. She must be real special" Yukina giggled.

"You can take the car and thanks for borrowing me your car so I can do some grocery shopping" Hiei crossed his arms.

"Ok"

"Let's go" Hiei said and grabbed Sango's hand leading her to the garage where the car is.

"Bye Yukina" Sango shouted.

"Bye" Yukina shouted back. Hiei drove them somewhere very far from his house. Sango wondered what this special place is. She kept daydreaming and didn't notice that they have arrived at a forest.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"Come on. I'll show you something" Hiei said while grabbing her hand when she closed the car's door. He had parked behind some bushes.

"Ok" she replied while being lead again by Hiei. They walked for fifteen minutes till they'd reach creek with a waterfall and that was surrounded by boulders. It was a beautiful sight.

"Wow. It's beautiful" Was the only thing she could utter

"Hn. I sometimes come here to relax and clear my head with Yukina" Hiei leaned at a nearby tree and observed the surrounding also.

"Does anybody know about this place other than you and Yukina?"

"No. This place is the only place I could relax without the others" Hiei responded.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sango asked and walked towards him. He closed his eyes.

"Cuz I feel like it and wanted to ask you something somewhere that means allot to me"Sango leaned on his chest. Hiei opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know this may be really fast but would you like to be my girlfriend even though we just met today?"Hiei asked looking into her eyes. Sango replied by giving him a kiss.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend" And she kissed him again but this time more passionately. She deepened the kiss till they broke apart for air.

"So now what?" Sango asked still in his arms. Hiei shrugged.

"Wanna talk and get to know each other more?"

"Sure" Sango replied and started leading him towards a boulder.

* * *

**After school **( I'm gonna skip some periods)

The gang were standing outside of school wondering were Sango and Hiei are. Kagome tried calling Sango on her cell but it was switched off.

"Ugh, where is she? She's lucky I gave her an excuse for ditching the rest of the day" Kagome angrily said. Neliel and Keiko tried calming her down. While the guys kept thinking where Hiei would take Sango. As he wasn't picking up when they've tried calling him. Unknown to the group Grimmjow sneaked off and dialed Hiei's number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Grimmjow" Said a voice on the other line.

"Hey did you asked her?"

"Yeah. She said yes and she asked if Kagome's mad at her" Hiei said.

"Yeah she pissed and congrats. So can you guys come back to the shrine and explain to everyone the whole ditching act. Cuz I really want this party to go on" Grimmjow said unknown to him that someone was spying on him.

"Hn. Fine. We'll return to the shrine" He hangs up before Grimmjow could reply. Liked he'd cared.

"Hey, was that Sango?" Said a voice behind him. Grimmjow jumped and turned to see Neliel grinning and behind her was Orihime who was giggling.

"Don't sneak up on people" Grimmjow growled.

"Yeah Yeah so what's the deal?" Grimmjow glared at her.

"Grimmjow, is Sango-chan and Hiei-san ok?" Orihime asked. Grimmjow looked at her and smirked causing her to blush.

"They're more than fine" Neliel raised an eyebrow and than grinned.

"Lemme guess they're a couple?" Grimmjow nodded.

"Don't tell anyone else. Let them break the news to the others" Orihime looked puzzled.

"Don't you think they're going a little too fast?" Grimmjow grinned and wrapped his arms around Orihime bringing her close to him.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Orihime's face couldn't be any more red than it already is. She could feel his muscular body against hers and it feels good. Neliel feeling a little awkward sweat dropped.

"Never thought you'd be a romantic, Grimm".

"The outcome of a dare" he replied while looking at Orihime but was interrupted by Kagome calling him.

"GRIMMJOW, WERE GOING NOW"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! AND ASK EVERYONE TO COME OVER, ALLRIGHT? THEY'RE COMING AT THE SHRINE" Grimmjow yelled back angrily.

"Who's coming at the shrine?" Kagome asked dumbly. Grimmjow slapped his forehead.

"Sango and Hiei, stupid" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me stupid and come on let's hurry so I can yell at Sango" Grimmjow sighed.

"See-ya later babe" Grimmjow said to Orihime and kissed her on her cheek. He glanced at Neliel who was thinking far away. '

_Note to self. Gotta call him'_

_

* * *

_

**Skitty365: terribly sorry for the delay. I was a bit preoccupied to write. I Promised that I'll update weekly to make it up to you I've been thinking of pairing Neliel up with someone else. Grimmjow's mystery best friend. E-mail me at : if u guys wanna know who he is. All I can say for now is that he's from another anime that I'm obsessed with. But he will be the only character from that anime starring in this story. And Ichigo will still be paired up with Rin.**

**Pardon me for my Grammar. I'm trying my best :) Hope you guys like this chapter and Pleas Read & Review.**


	6. Enter Grimmjow's friend

**Skitty365: Hello Everyone, I present to you all Chapter six of High school Romance.**

**These are the new pairing: Well the only one changing is Neliel and Noitora.**

**Hiei /Sango**

**Grimmjow / Orihime**

**Kurama /Kagome**

**Ace / Neliel **

**Ichigo / Rin**

**Skitty365: Ace is the one from One Piece. And He will be the only character starring in High school Romance. So the other characters from One Piece will not be showing in High school Romance. And I will finish High school Romance. And who knows maybe sequels ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Bleach and Ace From One Piece.

* * *

**

**Higurashi Shrine**

Everyone was waiting on the pair. By Everyone they are : Kagome, Grimmjow, Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara. Orihime and Neliel are coming over later for the party as are the others. Grimmjow looked at the clock and decided to call his friend. Sneaking off again without anyone noticing. He walked in the backyard and started dialing a number. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Oi Grimmjow, what's up? How's the new school doing for ya ?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yooo, nothing much. Met some peeps here. Met a girl" Grimmjow replied back grinning.

"Ahhh that's great. Who's the girl? And how's Kagome-chan and Sango-chan ?"

"At the moment Kagome's like a walking time bomb. Since Sango didn't tell her where she'd gone off too. And the girl's name is Orihime" Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I see. What did Sango do anyways?"

"She ditched school with a guy without telling Kagome"

"And why are you so calm?"

"Cuz I know where she went and I trust the guy who she's with"

"Alright" Gimmjow decided to cut to the chase.

"Yo, wanna come to a party at my house tonight?"

"Sure, what time?"

"The party starts at six and ends at eleven. But come early so you can help me with a few stuff"

"Alright" And before the guy on the other line hang up Grimmjow responded.

"Ohh and Ace. I'd like you to meet someone"

"Okay" The guy now known as Ace replied and hanged up. Grimmjow was grinning but stopped when he heard yelling coming out of the house. _'Shit,_ _better see what's going on_'.

When he came into the house he saw Kagome arguing with Sango. Keiko standing next to them and trying to calm them, on the other side was Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara talking with Hiei simultaneously. Hiei was getting pissed.

"SHUT UP" Everyone quiet down after his outburst. No one spoke for a while. Until Kagome began speaking.

"Why, did you guys just left like that?" Staring at Sango for an explanation.

"Look it was a last minute thing. And you were already in class" Said Sango rubbing her temples.

"I was worried! What if something had happened to you? And I wouldn't know" Kagome began.

"I wont let anything or anyone harm her" Hiei interjected.

"How would I know. I hardly know you" Kagome spat still upset. Hiei's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth while replying.

"You think I would harm her?"

"I don't know! Would you?" Kagome spat back.

"Kagome! He would never hurt me!" Sango yelled at her.

"I trust him. Okay!" Kagome hmpfed and turned her head. Grimmjow sighed knowing he'll get a headache after this.

"Listen Kagome I knew where they were and I trust Hiei too. So make up already so there won't be any problems at the party and Ace is coming too" Grimmjow finished and looked at his sisters. Kagome at first looked shocked than pissed.

"YOU KNEW! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell the place of where they were. It's a very special place to Hiei I understand him" Grimmjow said defending Hiei. Kagome held her head down her bangs covering her eyes. She looked up at everyone and they could all see the tears that wanted to fall.

"I don't wanna see Sango hurt again" She whispered and ran up the stairs to her room. Grimmjow frowned. Kurama ran after her while Sango sat on the couch her head down. Hiei was leaning on the wall, eyes closed. Yusuke also leaned next to a wall his eyes on Sango while Keiko rubbed Sango's back and comfort her.

"I'll go talk to her again" Sango whispered and headed towards Kagome's room. Grimmjow sighed. Hiei walked up to Grimmjow.

"She told me about her past. Is that what bothering Kagome?" Grimmjow looked at him and sighed again before nodding.

"As you already know. Sango doesn't really remember what her life was before she met Kagome. Kagome since little always worried about that some day her past will come and get her. Or her real parents would take her away. She never let Sango out of her sights. And after today's activities it's no wonder she was pissed but deep down scared too" Hiei nodded.

**Kagome's Room**

Kurama was sitting on Kagome's bed with said person in his arms while she cried on his was trying to comfort her till she started telling him about Sango's past and how scared she was that something must have happened to her. Kurama continued to cradle her until there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Kurama asked.

"Sango. Let me in I need to talk to Kagome" Kurama looked at Kagome for nodded her head. Kurama went and opened the door and let Sango in.

"Uhm Kagome could we talk privately?" Kurama taking the hint walked out of the room and waited by the hall.

"I know you were worried but I'm fine I have Hiei now and he'll protect me. But I'm a fighter too so I also know how to protect myself. I'm sorry i didn't called you nor messaged you but I didn't wanted us to be interrupted. So please please forgive me. I won't leave like that without telling you"

"You promise? You know I love you very much. And don't want to see you get knows when the past will catch up on you" Kagome frowned.

"The past wont do nothing to me. I'll protect myself. I won't let anything or anyone tear us apart" Kagome smiled and hugged Sango.

"I forgive you but next time you better tell me first where you'll be and who you'll be with"

"I think that's fair enough. I promised" Sango hugged Kagome back.

"So you and Hiei huh?"

"Yeah. And even though I just met him today. I feel like I've known him all my life after spending time with him" Sango sighed dreamily. Kagome giggled.

"Maybe it's love at first sight ?"

"Don't didn't Grimmy mentioned something about Ace?" Sango said realizing something. Kagome eyes widen.

"Ace is coming? All right then this party's gonna be wild"

"I know" Sango grinned.

"Let head back down and start preparing for the party cuz it's like 4:11 pm and we hardly cleaned the house and prepared snacks" Sango nodded.

"Sure let go"

Downstairs they felt everyone's eyes on them the moment they came into view. Kurama walked towards them. Hiei was still leaning on the wall his eyes closed. Grimmjow had changed his clothes while they were talking in Kagome's Room for he had a dark blue jeans and a black body shirt, bared was playing a video game. Typical Grimmjow. Kurama hugged Kagome and asked her if she was okay to which she nodded but than started walking towards Hiei.

"Uhm Hiei?" Kagome asked.

"What" Hiei replied back coldly. _Ouch she sort of deserved that_.

Sango was standing next to Hiei and giving a sad smile to Kagome.

"I want to apologize for my behavior and that i shouldn't have contradicted you about hurting Sango" Hiei responded by nodding and grabbing Sango and bringing her close to his body. Sango blushed and kissed him on the cheek. Kagome smiled and looked around the house.

"Uhmm could you guys come back at six cuz we have to start cleaning the house and all" Keiko nodded and grabbed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Later Kagome, Sango, Grimmjow" And walked towards the front door.

Kurama smiled and nodded hugging Kagome one last time and kissed her on the lips before going to change and finish some homework before returning for the party. Hiei sighed and started to leave with Kurama.

"I'll be back, woman. For our match this evening" And with that said he and Kurama walked out of the front door.

"Let's start cleaning and cooking" Sango said while heading towards the kitchen. Kagome looked at Grimmjow.

"Can you go out and buy some drinks and chips with dozen types of candies. While I start cleaning the house a bit" Grimmjow nodded and head to his room first to get some shoes and than headed outside to his car. He checked the time on his cell: 4:37pm.

"Might as well pick up Ace while I'm at it" He started dialing on his cell and called Ace.

"Oi Grimm. What up?" Ace said on the other line.

"I'm gonna pick you up now and were going to get some stuff at the store for the party, ok?" Grimmjow replied while driving out of the drive way and on to the streets.

"Alright. But I'm not ready though. Can I grab my clothes for the party and get ready at your place?"

"Yeah. Whatever just grab your stuff. I'm almost at you're house"

"Alrighty then, See ya in a few" Grimmjow closed his cell and put it back into his pocket. A few minutes later he stopped in front of a house with a teenage boy waiting on the porch. He has long short black hair, a lean & muscular body, a black knee length pants with a blue belt-like strap around it that has a blue, mini backpack on it. On his pants is an orange belt that has a large "A" on the buckle. Wearing an opened red shirt revealing his muscular chest. He's also wearing a orange which has two smiley on it, one frowning and one a neck strap for the hat, there are orange strings that connect to a medallion that has a bull's skull on it and tassels hanging down from it. The teen boy grinned and grabbed the bag next him and started walking towards Grimmjow's car.

"Did they made up yet?" Ace asked while sitting into the passenger's seat. Grimmjow nodded. He turned on the radio and his iPod that connects to it and played the song 'Click Click Boom' from Saliva. Ace grinned liking the song. He started remembering when he met Grimmjow. He was about 6 years old and met him at the park. They at first were rivals and always started fighting and see who's stronger. But they've always tied at every competition. And than they started hanging out more as friends than rivals. He considers Grimmjow as his best friend. Even if they are attending at different schools. They'll always be best friend.

"Let's buy the stupid stuff before the party starts. After a few minutes they've arrived at the Store. They entered and walked towards the drinks aisle.

"So what are we gonna buy Grimm?" Ace asked while scanning the refreshments.

"Let's buys some whiskey for us. Since we have a high tolerance for alcohol" Ace nodded and grabbed a few while Grimmjow grabbed some Pepsi, Fruit Punch and other drinks and putted them in the baskets.

"Ok what else?"

"Hmm. Let's go to the Candy aisle" Grimmjow muttered. Ace shrugged and followed him. They've grabbed chocolate bars, a few cotton candy in a barrel, lolly pops, gums etc.

"U sure you can buy all these stuff " Ace asked wondering at all the products they have gathered. Grimmjow nodded. He grabbed a few chips and they headed towards the cashier.

"Good afternoon sir that will be 125 dollars" The Cashier clerk said. Grimmjow just handed her the cash and grabbed a few sacks while Ace grabbed the rest.

"So Grimm who did you wanted me to meet?" Ace asked while they were driving back to Higurashi Shrine.

"A girl. That you'll like". Grimmjow said as of matter of fact. Ace laughed.

"I see, so you're my very own cupid than? Helping me with my love life? My guardian angel or something?" Grimmjow growled a little.

"Hell no" Grimmjow smirked.

"So you won't see her?"

"Nahh, I'll see her. Get to know her and see what happens" Ace said smiling after.

"What's her name?"

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank"

* * *

**At Orihime's ( 5:06 pm)**

"Hey Nel-chan can I ask you something?" Orihime said with a nervous tone. Neliel who has been brushing her hair looked at Orihime.

"Sure, ask away"

"Do you like Grimmjow or something not that I'm jealous but you've been talking to him allot" Orihime said while looking down. Neliel smiled sadly.

"Nahh, he's not my type. He's just fun to talk to that's all. He gave me some good advice" Orihime nodded and noticed that she didn't hide her tattoo with red blush. She was also wearing navy blue jeans with a black spaghetti strap lace corset ruffle mini top with black heel boots. Her hair was loose like always and she had black eyeliner on for make-up and that's about it. Orihime looked at her clothes which consist of black skinny jeans, silver slippers and a white tank top. She also had eyeliner on.

"You'd think Grimmjow would notice me?" Orihime asked. Neliel grinned.

"Off course he will. You're Hot and Grimmjow really really likes you" Orihime smiled.

"Now let's go watch some TV to kill time okay?" Orihime nodded.

**Higurashi Shrine**

Kagome cleaned the entire house by the time Grimmjow and Ace returned. Sango was almost done making a few appetizers and other kind of snacks. She made allot since Ace's coming. For he has a big appetite.

"Yo, were Home" Grimmjow shouted with sacks filled with goodies. Ace behind him carrying some bags also. They made there way to the kitchen and put everything on the table.

"Ace, what's up?" Sango said and hugged her brother's friend. Ace returned the hug.

"Nothing much. Grimm wanted me to meet this chick so I'm gonna take a shower and change my clothes ok?" Sango nodded. He then headed towards the bathroom next to Grimmjow's room.

"Which girl?" Sango asked confused.

"Nel" Grimmjow said and started unpacking the products. Sango looked surprised but started thinking how of a cute couple they would turn out to be. Kagome who had taken a shower and dresses already came down the stairs. She was wearing a green skirt with a dark tank top with black shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Okay Sango-chan your turn to take a shower" **(AT: there are two bathrooms but since in the first chapter Kagome used all the hot water so Sango decided to take Grimmjow's but he had already beaten her to it)**

"Yeah ok" Sango looked at the clock 5:36 hurriedly went to take a shower and change her clothes.

"Don't tell me you bought Alcohol!" Kagome said eyeing Grimmjow.

"Geez, you don't have to drink. Me and Ace will. You know we never get drunk"

"I know and that's what creeps me out than not getting drunk but you two never gotten alcohol poisoning or something"

DING DONG

"Someone's already here. Can you get the door while I sort out the food on the table" Kagome ordered. Grimmjow merely shrugged and went to get the door. At the front door were Neliel and Orihime.

"Well well, you chicks dressed up nice" Grimmjow smirked and winked at Orihime who blushed in return. Neliel simply looked bored.

"Sorry were a bit early but there was nothing on TV to kill time" Grimmjow stepped aside to let them both in.

"It's no problem. Besides Neliel, I'd like you to meet someone" Neliel raised a brow.

"Who?" Grimmjow smirked.

"He'll come down in a few minutes. He's taking a shower so you girls go sit and play some video games or something in the living room. I have to go check something in my room. Alright?"

"Okay, whatever you say" Neliel replied and lead Orihime into the living. Grimmjow quickly headed towards his room where Ace occupied at the moment.

"Ace, you finished already? The chick's here" Grimmjow asked while walking into his room and finds Ace already dressed and sleeping on his bed. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Wake up, damn it" He said as he kicked Ace.

"Oww" Ace said while rubbing his eyes.

"Why'd ya have to go and kick me?" He asked now fully awake and standing in the room. Grimmjow slapped his forehead._' Damn his narcolepsy'_

"Look the chicks are here. Orihime and the one I wanted you to meet" Grimmjow said and looked at Ace. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black body shirt hidden behind a navy blue jacket with his normal black Boots, the only thing missing from his attire is his hat.

"Ok let's go see them than"

Grimmjow and Ace came down from the stairs and headed towards the living room where they can hear the girls talking in the room. As they entered Grimmjow coughed a little to get their attention.

"Ladies" Grimmjow began.

"I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Ace D. Portgas" Ace grinned and did a bow.

"Hi there" Kagome ran up to Ace and hugged him.

"Nice to see you Ace" Ace returned the hug.

"Yeah you too" Grimmjow motioned for Neliel and Orihime to come to them. Neliel having glanced at Ace blushed. _'Wow he sure is cute'_

"Ace I'd like to introduce you to Neliel and Orihime" Grimmjow said amused by the situation. Neliel bowed.

"Hi, my names Neliel but you can call me Nel for short" Glancing back up she noticed that Ace was still looking at her and his face was a little red and she quickly turned her head with a blush on her face. Ace looked at Neliel and smiled._ 'She's beautiful '._ Looking at Grimmjow he saw that he was smirking. Ace smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Nel" Neliel couldn't stop blushing. Orihime and Kagome giggled at the situation.

"Hi my names Orihime" She introduced. Ace looked at her and than at Grimmjow who only nodded and grinned back._' So she's the girl Grimmjow met today'_.

"Nice to meet you too, Orihime"

"Tch, Ace, you want to spar a little bit outside?" Grimmjow suddenly asked. Ace raised a brow but nodded knowing what he is up to.

"Alright" Grimmjow than grabbed his arm and lead him into the backyard. Kagome smiled knowing what he's doing.

"So where were we girls?" Kagome asked returning to their previous gossip.

"Uhm.. I don't really remember anymore" Neliel replied while looking at spot where Ace stood before he went and Orihime stifled a giggle. Orihime put her hand on Nel's shoulder.

"Nel-chan are you still thinking about Ace-san?"

Nel having recovered from the little encounter simply smiled.

"Don't worry Nel-chan, Ace is not like Noitora. He's really sweet and very gentlemen like. But I'm gonna warn you though he suffers from narcolepsy so don't panic when you see him on the floor suddenly asleep. Okay?" Neliel smiled and nodded. Who knows maybe spending time with Ace will help her forget about Noitora she then checked the clock in the living room. 5:56 pm.

"The others must be arriving pretty soon"

"Yeah you're right" Kagome said glancing at the clock also.

* * *

**The Backyard**

"So, what do you think of her?" Grimmjow asked, sitting on a bench with his arms crossed over his chest. Ace sat next to him gazing at the sky.

"She's beautiful. I wouldn't mind getting to know her more, thanks for introducing me to her, Grimm" Ace said grinning at Grimmjow.

"What are friends for? Besides I think you two would make a great couple just don't go fast with her just like Sango and her boyfriend" Grimmjow smirked and patted Ace's back. He begins to laugh.

"Don't worry I wont. Don't want to scare her off or something but damn that sister of yours sure works fast" Grimmjow smiled innocently.

"Well she didn't get that from me" Chuckling a little. Ace shook his head while laughing a little.

"Same old Grimmjow"

"Hey let's head back to the party. I think some people just arrived" Ace said standing up. Grimmjow stood up too.

"Tch, fine let's go" When they entered back into the house they saw Sango who had come down the stairs wearing a pair of hip huggers and a red tank top. Her hair was loose and she had on some red was busy chatting with Orihime, Kagome, Neliel with three other girls and on the other side of the room were ten boys also chatting. Ace only recognize one boy. Yusuke, the cousin of Grimmjow, Sango and Kagome.

"Why is it that when we go talk privately and come back everyone's suddenly here?" Ace asked chuckling. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Don't know, Don't Care"

"Ace? Is that you?" Yusuke asked while looking at the pair standing in front of the living room. Ace smirked and gave him a peace sign.

"This party's gonna be wild. You wild hog! Yusuke said laughing. The others simply stared at Grimmjow and Ace. Mostly because they don't know who Ace is.

"Uhm Ace, these are our new friends from school. You've already met Orihime and Neliel" Kagome said. Ace glanced at Neliel and smiled. She blushed and smiled.

"So let me introduce you to the others" Kagome continued.

"This is Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Uryu, Nova, Shuhei, Izuru, Rangiku, Rukia and Momo" Kagome introduced while pointing at each person.

"You already know Yusuke" Ace shook all there hands.

"Nice too meet you all, the names Ace D. Portgas. Friend of Grimmjow, Sango and Kagome" The others said there hello's.

"Okay than let's get this party started" Kagome squealed and headed towards the ihome with an iPod inserted. She made a playlist for the party's first song that is being played right now is 'Hotel Room Service' of Pit bull.

The girls started dancing and chatting while the boys headed towards the table with the food on it. Ace eating most of the standing next to him while drinking his whiskey coke and kept staring at Orihime while she dances with the other girls.

"Oi Grimm, are you gonna dance with her?" Ace asked with his mouth a little full. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Are you gonna dance with Nel?" Ace looked at Nel who's enjoying herself.

"I'm thinking of talking to her after this song is over and than maybe dance with her" Ace replied and drank his whiskey coke.

"So Nel-chan, I've noticed that you keep eyeing Ace secretly all through the song" Rangiku said with a girly grin. Neliel smiled sheepishly.

"Don't freak out or anything but he's walking towards us keep your cool" Rangiku replied seeing Nel visible stiffen. The other girls giggled.

"Hello ladies" Ace said and the other guys were watching him carefully wondering what's he's doing around the girls.

"Hey, Ace. Did you want something?" Sango asked grinning.

"May I borrow Nel from you girls for a while" Ace said looking at Nel. Neliel's eyes widen and she smiled nervously.

"Off course" Rangiku grin and nudge Neliel. Ace reached out to her with his hand. Without hesitation she took his hand and he lead her to the couch.

"Hey guys wanna play truth or dare? But not now later when they've finished talking" Kagome asked smiling sweat dropped while the other girls also had a mischievous smile.

"Hey Grimmjow, can I talk to you?" Ichigo demanded after seeing Ace taking Nel to the couch.

"Tch , whatever" Grimmjow replied and leaned against the all still watching Orihime.

"What is this Ace guy doing with Nel?" Ichigo asked glaring at Grimmjow.

"Ugh, not this crap again. Look Sango and Kagome can vouch for me if you don't believe what I'm gonna say next. Ace is a good guy and he won't hurt Nel and as you can see there just mingling. So I'm gonna go mingle with Orihime if you would be so kind to trust me and Ace" Grimmjow said with an annoyed face and started walking towards the girls before Ichigo could speak. Hiei also went to fetch Sango for there sparring match. Kurama followed him with an amused smile.

"So Nel tell me about yourself" Ace asked with a smile. Neliel couldn't help but blush.

"Uhm, what do you want to know?" Ace grinned.

"Let's see, do you have any siblings

"Two older brothers. How about you?"

"Well I got a kid bro named Luffy" Ace replied chuckled a little since he can feel the nervousness coming off of he wants her to relax around he decided to ask her the basic things.

"How old are you Nel?"

"I'm 17 and you?"

"18. So what kind of music you hear and what type of movies you like?" Ace kept smiling at her.' _One year difference'_

"Uhm, I like to listen to all kinds of music except some pop songs and I love horror/thriller movies and sometimes romantic movies or action. I'm not like a girly girl that's **addicted** to romantic stuff" Ace smirked.

"Well Neliel, my kind of music is mostly rock, metal and electronica or reggeaton. Horror/Thriller movies and Actions are my favorite movies. What's your favorite color?"

"Green, blue and black, can't decide which" Neliel said and scooted a little closer to him having gained a little confidence. Ace noticed this and scooted a little closer to her too and puts an arm behind her head till his hand rested on her shoulder. Nel has a flustered face by his action.

"Hey Nel, there's a movie that showing and well. Would you like to go with me?" Ace wanted to spend more time with her. He finds her interesting just by looking at her and he's gonna take this slow with her since he could see that she's attracted to him and vice versa. Neliel looked surprised but decided she'll give it a shot.

"Sure. I'll go with day?"

"Uhm how about this Saturday? I'll pick you up at seven" Ace replied happily that she agreed.

"Hey Ace, Nel! We're gonna play truth or dare" The couple snapped their heads towards the voice and saw that the rest have settled themselves in a circle waiting on them.

"Come on let's go play" Ace took Nel's hand and they walked hand in hand towards the group.

* * *

**Skitty365: Very long chapter but i owe you if there haven't been allot of Sango/Hiei, Kagome/Kurama nor Grimmjow/Orihime action. I promise you in the next chapter would be an interesting the Truth or Dare game ^^.**

**Please pardon me for my grammar.**

**Read&Review. Everyone. Hope you guys liked Ace ! XD**


	7. Truth or Dare, Surprise visit for Nel

**Skitty365: Hello Everyone. I present to you all chapter seven of Highschool Romance. Please enjoy. **

**And I'm gonna do more moments with Grimmjow/Orihime and Ace/Neliel**

**Also I'm gonna mention some characters from One Piece, but just for funny moments. Not that they would get a big roll or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Bleach nor Ace from One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

When Neliel and Ace came to them. Ace could already sense that Grimmjow was a little grumpy. They took a seat next to Grimmjow and Orihime. Neliel sat next to Grimmjow who sat next to Orihime. Ace took a seat between Nel and Renji.

"What's wrong Grimm?" Neliel asked wondering why the hell he was grumpy. Did they disturb his time with Orihime or something? Ace looked at Grimmjow too waiting for his reply.

"Remember when you never thought of me as a romantic guy etc?" Neliel nodded.

"And I told you it was the outcome of a dare?" Grimmjow continued groaning a little. Ace having heard this part started chuckling. Grimmjow glared at him.

"And what's so funny? You had to do the dare too!" Ace kept chuckling and shook his head.

"Okay so what was the dare than?" Orihime asked who also wanted to know. Grimmjow mumbled something but they didn't hear him.

"What?"

"We had to watch a marathon of soap opera's, princess movies, chick flicks. So basically we know pretty much allot about the subject: romance" Ace explained trying to help ease Grimmjow's embarrassment. Grimmjow scoffed.

"Ohh , who dared you two?" Neliel asked. Ace pointed at Sango and Kagome.

"There evil little girls" Ace shuddered.

"Listen up everyone" Grimmjow began startling some.

"One Rule: No dares about watching marathon of anything!" Grimmjow said this while glaring at Kagome and Sango. They off course smirked.

"Fine, let's begin" Kagome said and spinned the kept spinning until it stopped and landed on Rangiku. Kagome grinned.

"Truth or Dare" Rangiku grinned back.

"I'll gonna start with truth" Kagome grinned evilly._ I love this game_.

"Okay, which teacher do you think is hot?" Rangiku looked dumbfounded and than sighed.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, our gym teacher" Everyone looked at her like she grew another head or something.

"What? I think he's hot in a way. It's not like I'm crushing on him or love him" Rangiku scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Besides there's a rumor going on about him and the school's nurse, Miss Unohana" Now everyone gave her a 'say what now' look.

"Ur turn to spin the bottle,Rangiku-chan" Kagome said continuing the game. Rangiku spinned the bottle and it landed on Shuhei.

"Truth" Shuhei said before Rangiku could say something.

"Okay, let's see now" Rangiku said while pondering for a good question.

"Which couple do you think would make a fantastic couple?"

"The truth..is.." Shuhei started. Rangiku stared curiously at him waiting for his answer.

"I don't know which one to pick; I mean all of you make a great couple" Rangiku nodded.

"Okay but which couple specifically?" Shuhei groaned.

"Hiei & Sango, Kurama & Kagome, Grimmjow & Orihime, Renji & Rukia, Ace & Nel" Rangiku smiled. '_That's__ more like it'_

"Awww. I totally agree with the three last couples you said" Rukia blushed while Renji found the floor interesting but if you see closely he was blushing also. Grimmjow just smirked while Ace smiled and Orihime & Nel exchange glance and giggled. Shuhei picked the bottle and spin it.

"Truth or Dare Yusuke" The next target grinned.

"Dare" Shuhei smirked.

"I dare you to wear lipstick until this game is over" Yusuke's face immediately fell from grinning to dumbfound. Everyone started to laugh minus Hiei and Nova who smirked.

"Here Yusuke let me help you" Keiko said and began applying lipstick on her boyfriend.

"Wow couz, baby pink really is your color" Grimmjow said and laughed his grumpy mood lifted. Yusuke growled and rolled his eyes. After Keiko finished with the lipstick no one could look at Yusuke with a straight face. He ignored it and spinned the bottle.

"Truth or Dare Rukia" The raven haired girl couldn't stop laughing.

" I...da..re...dare.."She said while laughing a bit. Yusuke was getting annoyed.

"I dare you to tongue Renji" Yusuke had caught their blush when Shuhei answered the truth.

" Uhhh.." Was all Rukia could say.

"What ? Never thought you were a chicken, Rukia" Yusuke taunted. Rukia narrowed her eyes and lunged herself on Renji and started kissing him , Renji surprised at first relax and kissed her back. Yusuke smirked his taunting worked. Rukia couldn't believe she did that and quickly spinned the bottle. Ace patted Renji on the back and he responded with a smirk.

"Truth or Dare Grimmjow"

"Dare, gimme your best shot"

"Okay. I will. I dare you to strip but stay in your underwear until the game is over" Grimmjow just eyed her boringly.

"That's it?" He said and started to strip till he was only in his boxer which was dark green. Orihime blushed. Neliel scooted a little closer to Ace feeling awkward with the now half naked Grimmjow beside her. Ace didn't mind her closeness. Grimmjow smirked at Orihime and winked at her while spinning the bottle.

"Kagome ,truth or Dare"

"Dare. I'm no chicken" Grimmjow smiled smugly. _Perfect_

"Alright. Lap dance for Kurama" He said this of pure amusement, the guys eyes widen while the girls just looked at Kagome with herself blinked a few times.

"You heard me" Grimmjow said.

"I thought you said your no chicken" Kagome sighed and stood up.

"Uhh Kurama could you sit in that chair" Kagome said while pointing at a chair near by. Kurama stood up and sat in the chair curious and excited for some reason. Kagome went to the iHome and put the song 'I'm still in love with you boy' from Sean Paul. She than proceed to sway her hips to the beat of the song in front of Kurama. Going closer and closer to his lap. Kurama simply looked back with amusement while the others looked at them their jaws dropped. Only Ace and Grimmjow were laughing. Kagome's face was beet red but continued with her ministrations. Kagome quickly spinned the bottle after she was done.

"Truth or Dare, Ace"

"Uhh..I'll pick..." Glancing at Nel for a second.

"Dare" The glance didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Okay than I'll dare you to make out with her in your lap" Kagome finished with a girly grin. Neliel blinked.

"If you don't want to do it we could just kiss really quickly" Ace said and smiled.

"I won't force you if you're not comfortable" Neliel nodded and surprised Ace by sitting in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist with her lips on his and her arms around his neck. Ace kissed her back,Nel deepened the kiss and bringing his face even closer, Ace responded by wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to his body. After a few more seconds they broke apart for air and Ace kissed her nose with his arms still around her waist.

"You can let her go now" Ichigo interjected protectively in a brotherly way. Nel was about to stand up but Ace refused to let her out of his embrace that fast. Giving her a kiss on her lips he placed Nel next to him with one arm behind her, Nel smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, the girls squealed at them while the guys smirked.

_They hit it off well _Grimmjow thought while Ace spinned the bottle and it landed on Hiei.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth" Hiei didn't mind picking dare but he won't do something with Sango in front of everyone's eyes as he's still new to this.

"What do you think about Sango?"

"...She's... not like every girl..she's different...she's beautiful, strong and feisty, she's the only girl I've been attracted to" Hiei answered with a stoic face, the others didn't know what to say but than the girls broke the silence by squealing and cooing.

"Can we stop this game? I still want to fight" Hiei shrugged.

"Sure" Hiei stood up and took Sango's hand and lead her to the backyard for their sparring match.

The group separated again. Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Uryu, Nova, Yusuke and Kuwabara went outside to watch the and Ace are at the food table again, eating and drinking more alcoholic drinks. The girls however had grabbed Neliel and brought her in Kagome's room.

"Omg Nel!I can't believe you two! How was he btw? Rangiku asked wiggling her eyebrows. Neliel blushed and looked at the many faces that await her answer.

"Uhh.. He was great" Kagome smirked.

"And what did you guys talked about before we played?"

"Well you know the basic stuff and he asked me out" The girls jaws dropped.

"When? Where!"

"This Saturday, he's picking me up at seven; we're going to the movies" Neliel replied, twirling a piece of her hair nervously.

"Awwww" The girls decided that they should go back down and get something to eat before Ace and Grimmjow eats everything.

The girls quickly went out of the room; Kagome and Neliel were the last to come out. Kagome pulled Neliel and whispered in her ear.

"I want to tell you that the kiss was Ace's first"

"What? You mean..?" Kagome nodded and pushed her gently out of her room.

"Yep"

* * *

**Downstairs**

"How was your first kiss?" Grimmjow asked and took a bite of his pizza.

"Hmm? It was great. I like her so I asked her out on a date" Ace replied while eating some cotton candy. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow.

"When and where?"

"This Saturday, I'm picking her up at seven. I'm taking her to the playing Saw 6" Grimmjow for a moment didn't say anything.

"Wanna double date?" Ace ears perked. He looked at Grimmjow.

"Sure, did you asked Orihime already?"

"Not yet" Ace smiled and continued eating his slice of pizza.

"Hey the girls are back. I'm gonna ask her, be right back" Grimmjow said and walked towards the group of girls before Ace could say anything but he was used to it.

"Yo woman, I need to ask you something" Grimmjow asked standing in front of Orihime. Kagome snapped.

"She has a name you know" Grimmjow smirked.

"I know and I wasn't talking to you"

"What do want to ask me?" Orihime asked ignoring his rudeness.

"You probably already know about Ace and Nel's date this Saturday" Orihime nodded.

"Wanna double date with them?" Orihime's eyes widen.

"Okay, but Nel-chan you don't mind do you?" Orihime asked looking at Neliel. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nahh, I don't mind" She than walked towards Ace.

Grimmjow grinned and peered over at Ace who at the moment was in a deep conversation with Nel. He must have told her something funny cuz she was laughing.

* * *

**Back Yard The sparring match **

"Shall we start Hiei?" Sango asked a katana in her hand and already in fighting position. Across from her stood Hiei who also has a katana. Hiei smirked.

"Let's see how good you are, _Slayer_" Hiei taunted and made the first switched her pose into defense as their katana's clashed.

"Love, the pet name" Sango replied and swept his feet. He regained his balance with one hand on the pavement and the other with the sword holding off Sango. He smirked and kicked her knees. Sango having loose gripped on her hold quickly regain her posture but Hiei jumped out of her reach.

"Scared already?" Hiei smirked and began circling Sango for she did the same. Hiei was busy analyzing her moves to retort.

"Who do you think would win?" Ichigo asked to no one particular.

"There both pretty skilled. The outcome of this match isn't certain for now" Uryu commented.

The couple kept clashing and clashing for a good fifty six minutes, neither of them giving up, they've even tried using dirty tricks to win, having kicked him in the stomach and straddling him when he was pinned down while Hiei touch her every time their katana's clash. The boys stopped watching them and started playing poker with the girls for they came outside to see the match but having gotten bored quickly. Only Grimmjow and Ace kept looking at the match while playing poker. By 8:30 the couple was laying on the pavement both breathing heavy.

"I win again" Ace said and collected the prize money.

"How the hell you keep winning?" Shuhei asked frowning.

"And how do you always know when he's going to win" He asked Grimmjow who folded immediately each time Ace raise.

I'm just lucky I guess" Ace answered his question. Grimmjow just chuckled.

"I know Ace for twelve years. Anything else to ask?" Shuhei mumbled something still upset that he lost some money. The only one's who didn't lose any cash was Orihime, Neliel, Momo who simply watched. The rest however called it quits since they don't have anymore money.

"At least he didn't burn anything" Yusuke sighed.

"Huh, What do you mean by that?" Uryu asked.

"At every party he always burns something" Kagome said and sighed.

"Just like last time, he burned my doll" Kagome glared at Ace.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to. We were playing hot potato and there wasn't a potato in the house" Ace said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Grimmjow interjected to defend his friend.

"Don't blame it all on him. I was there It was I who took your doll. Not Ace"

Kagome sighed."Yeah I know, no surprise there. Where there's trouble, you'll find Grimmjow and Ace" The two mentioned boys just chuckled a bit.

"Hey you two finished over there?" Kagome shouted to the couple that was sparring.

"Yeah!"

"Good cuz were going to see a movie, so hurry up you two" Kagome said and stood rest followed too. As they went to the living room, they quickly took their the sofa which was really long sat the following order: Nova,Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo,Uryu and the other sofa which was shorter than the other sat: Shuhei, Izuru, Momo and Chad. There was also two love seats ; one with Keiko and Yusuke and the other Kurama and Kagome. Grimmjow had placed three futons on the floor so Orihime, himself, Neliel, Ace, Sango and Hiei would feel more comfortable since Kuwabara took the last chair... (AN: The living room is pretty big)

They've watched the Grudge 3. During the movie some couples couldn't keep there hands to themselves. ( XD) Sango and Hiei kept flirting and rubbing against each other. Rangiku had placed her head on Nova's shoulder to which the latter keeps blushing. Renji had put an arm around Rukia bringing her closer to him. Yusuke had also wrapped an arm around Keiko; Momo during a scary moment had grabbed Izuru's hand. Kurama keeps kissing Kagome's cheeks each time an eerie music starts playing. Orihime keeps sliding her hand up and down ohh soo innocently on Grimmjow's thighs to which the latter tries all his willpower not to moan loudly but into Orihime's ears. Neliel was leaning on one of the sofa's legs with Ace's head on her lap while she keeps caressing him. By the time the movie was over it was already 10:17 pm

Everyone decided to leave, they already feel sleepy and tired and plus they have school ,Yusuke, Keiko, Rukia, Renji,Chad, Uryu ,Nova, Kuwbara said their good-byes first. Half an hour later Izuru, Momo and Shuhei said their Good-byes. Grimmjow offered Orihime and Neliel a ride since he has to take Ace home. Last but not least Kurama and Hiei were the last to Good-byes have been in the form of kissing for 10 minutes leaving the girls without breaths.

Sango and Kagome looked around the house and sighed.

"Well we better clean up" Sango said first.

"Yeah. Let's do it fast, cuz we have school tomorrow" They began cleaning the mess and left over foods.

* * *

**With Grimmjow/Orihime & Ace/Nel**

Orihime sat in the passenger's seat while Ace and Nel sat in the back.

"I swear to God that you're not all that innocent. I would have never known you were a seducing type, Hime" Grimmjow smirked.

"I kinda like it" Orihime replied by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Keep doing that woman and we'll crash into something" Grimmjow again smirked and kissed her quickly on her lips before concentrating back on the road. He glanced into the mirror and saw Neliel sleeping in Ace's lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck her arms around him while Ace cradled her, his eyes closed feeling content.

_I knew Ace would be perfect for her and vice versa_ Grimmjow thought and Orihime had also looked at the couple in the back.

'_He's her knight in shining armor, just like Grimmjow is to me'_ Orihime thought while looking at Grimmjow.

"You know where Nel lives right?" Grimmjow asked. Orihime nodded.

"I'll take her first since i don't know where she lives"

"Okay" They drove for a while and they finally made it to Nel's shook Neliel opened her eyes and smiled seeing Ace.

"You're home, sleeping beauty" Ace said and kissed her forehead. He than opened the door and helped her out. They walked to her front door and stood facing each other.

"The party was great" Nel commented.

"Yeah it was" Ace began fidgeting a little with his hand.

" Uhm..do you think maybe you wanna come over at my place tomorrow? I'd really like you to meet my family"

"Sure, only if you promise you'll come over at my place too" Neliel said and gave Ace a kiss on the lips. Ace nodded and left when Neliel went inside. Ace was grinning when he came back to the car.

"About time, we still have to take Hime home and you" Grimmjow said and took off when Ace came in.

"Sorry, I just asked Nel if she wants to come over to my place tomorrow" Grimmjow looked at Ace in the mirror.

"You're picking her up at school?" Ace looked outside the window towards the star filled sky.

"Yeah, I finish early tomorrow. You think you can sneak me in?" Grimmjow smirked.

"But off course"

"Can you two not tell her, I want to surprise her okay?" Ace asked this while looking at Orihime. She nodded.

"My lips are sealed" Grimmjow drove to in front of Orihime's house.

"Well gorgeous, your home" Orihime blushes and went to get out but Grimmjow caught her arm.

"Where's my good-night kiss,Hime?" Grimmjow asked huskily. Orihime grabbed his face and brought his face closer till their lips met. They made out for a couple of minutes. The whole time Ace was looking outside, night dreaming and ignoring the couple, a few seconds later they broke up for air.

"Night, Grimmjow" Orihime blew him a kiss. Grimmjow grinned at her and waited to drive off till she went inside. They drove for a while and arrived at Ace's home.

"Ace, your home"

"See-ya tomorrow, okay"

"Yo, call me when you're outside of the school. I'm gonna borrow you one of my uniforms, okay"

"Yeah, thanks allot, Grimm. I owe you one"

"Yeah,Yeah now get in your house before your grandpa sees me and gives me one of his fist of 'love'" Ace laughed while nodding and quickly went inside of his sighed and drove off.

"Next destination: Home"

* * *

**The Next Day**

**(Spanish)**

"Buenos dias, hoy quiere que practican los verbos gramaticales, de presente de indicativo. Solo quiero oir espanjol y no ingles, comprenden?" Byakuya Kuchiki said. Most of the class had a 'what did ya say' look. Byakuya groaned and pointed to Rukia.

"Translate, Miss Kuchiki" Rukia stood up.

"Mr. Kuchiki said. He wants us to practice grammar: Present Simple and wants to hear only Spanish not English"

"Gracias" Byakuya said. The class groaned and began making their exercises.

"Oye , Rukia!" Grimmjow whispered. Rukia snapped her head behind.

" Que?"

" Es senjor Kuchiki tu padre o que?"

" Por que preguntas?"

" Ustedes tienen el mismo apellido"

" El no es mi padre, es mi hermano"

"Ohh, esta bien"

The class continued till the bell rang.

"Hey Grimmjow, where did you learn to speak Spanish soo fluently?" Rukia asked walking next to him and Orihime. He shrugged.

"I just know"

"Well, I'm impressed, most kids that takes Spanish, don't even understand the language. But hey if you're not born with it, you learn it" Rukia said and smiled.

"Now I know that only me, you, Neliel and Chad can speak Spanish fluently"

"Kagome and Sango knows the language too. I taught them a little"

"Yep, it's true but I'm embarrassed to speak the language. My accent is really bad" Kagome said laughing. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Me too" They arrived to their next class. Which was math. Grimmjow took his seat next to Neliel.

"Kagome, I was wondering. How long do you know Ace?" Ichigo asked sitting on the other side of Kagome.

"I was wondering that too" Kurama said looking at Kagome.

"Uhm. Ace? Well he's been a family friend since we adopted Grimmjow. He met him at a park. They used to fight all the time and so on but became best friends. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know what Nel's getting into" Ichigo confessed.

"And I just wanted to know what you think of him" Kurama said. Kagome sighed.

" Ace is like another brother to me and Sango. WE never EVER had any romantic feelings for him" Kagome said, and started making some exercises in the book. Ichigo grunted and started making his. Kurama stared at Kagome and decided to ask her something more personal later.

* * *

**Biology**

**(They are supposed to have free period right now but the class tried convincing their Teacher to switch bio for the free one, same goes for they could have a longer recess)**

"Now Class, your assignment for today is: studying Blood. You'll read from your text book first, and than make all of the We will be testing to see your knowledge so we can continue with some experiments" Mayuri said and started making the questions for the test tomorrow along with Apollo.

"Hiei, do you think my parents left me for dead?" Sango asked out of the blue. Hiei wrapped one arm around her.

"I don't know, don't you remember them?"

"I don't, each time i try I get headaches, and the only thing I remember is seeing Kagome looking at me" Hiei thought for a moment.

"Perhaps you've lost those memories. I know someone who can help that is if you want to find your parents?" Sango frowned.

"But what if they were the ones that hurt me?"

"You'll never know if you don't know the truth" Hiei said and went to read in the text book.

"Okay, can we go meet this someone this Saturday?" Sango said softly. Hiei nodded.

"Are you gonna tell Ka-"

"No, she'll blow up again" Sango said solemnly.

"Hn, Okay" After a few minutes he asked again.

"And Grimmjow?"

"I'll tell him later. He'll understand"

"Nel-chan, you and Ace make a cute couple" Keiko cooed. Neliel laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just everyone's been telling me that" Neliel grinned.

"Well everyone's right, Nel-chan" Keiko giggled.

"Yeah well, I wish Ace would go to this school so I can see him more" Neliel sighed and started to daydream. Keiko smiled.

"Well well, the whore's got herself a man" A cold voice said behind them. They snapped their heads behind.

"Yeah, and he's more of a man than you'll ever be" Neliel retorted and glared at Noitora.

"I'm not a whore"

"Bitch" Noitora sneered.

"You'll pay for that remark"

"Bite me"

* * *

**Arts**

"Class, you can continue with your work. If you have already finished than you can begin with the next assignment which is: Express yourself to Love. Paint or make something which represents Love. It can either be girlfriend/boyfriend love or simply sibling love. You choose. Now go to work" Kensei said and sat into his seat. Mashiro already bugging him.

"Go, see what everyone's doing or something!" Kensei shouted.

"Okay, Kensei!" Mashiro giggled and skidded off to the students.

"Way better than yesterday, Higurashi" Mashiro complimented Kagome's work.

"Why thank you, Kurama helped me" Kagome beamed. Mashiro looked over at Kurama who just putted the finishing touch on his fox sculpture.

"Ohh Nice, now that you two are done, continue with the next one" Mashiro said and skidded off again.

"Mr. Higurashi! Why, are you a dead famous painter's reincarnation?" Mashiro asked looking seriously. Grimmjow gave her a ' What the Hell' look.

"No, I just like to paint okay"

"Okay, I'm looking forward to your next assignment, my young Picasso" Mashiro skidded off to the rest of the students. Grimmjow growled.

"Aww, Come on Grimmjow, I think your really talented" Orihime cooed and stroke Grimmjow's cheek. He smirked.

"One day, I'll play a song for you Hime, promise" And he kissed her lips. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay" Grimmjow smirked but suddenly felt something vibrating in his pocket. He took his cell out and pressed accept.

"Oi, Grimm"

"Where are you?"

"Outside the school grounds, next to the fence"

"Okay, I'm coming"

"Okay, I'll be waiting" Grimmjow hang up.

"Hey Hime, I got to go get Ace, Be right back" Orihime had a confused look but nodded.

"Yo, teach can I go to the bathroom" Kensei nodded and gave him a pass. He quickly went to his locker and grabbed another uniform and headed to the main entrance. He walked around the grounds till he saw Ace waving to him on the other side of the fence. Grimmjow jogged towards him and handed him the uniform over the fence. Ace was currently wearing dark blue jeans, dark green t-shirt with his orange hat.

"Hurry up, before we get caught" Grimmjow grunted. Ace nodded and pulled the clothes on over his, he changed behind a bush.

"Okay how do I look?" Ace asked.

"Like a student that is attending this school. Now come on, clime over" Ace climes the fence with no trouble at all.

"So, where's Nel?"

"She has Bio with Sango"

"I'll wait next to her classroom for her. Care to show me the way?" Ace smirked. Grimmjow nodded.

"The bell's gonna ring soon, so let's hurry" They quickly got into the school. Grimmjow showed Ace, the class room and went to his arts class.

" Did you get lost, young Picasso?" Mashiro asked when he entered. Grimmjow growled.

"Just looking for inspiration" He said sarcastically. Mashiro didn't notice the sarcasm and giggled.

"That's the way, Picasso junior" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" He said and walked towards his seat.

"Where's Ace?" Orihime asked.

"He's at Nel's class room, waiting for her" Orihime nodded and sighed.

"He's so romantic"

"Yeah, yeah" Grimmjow said rolling his eyes not feeling jealous at all. He knows Ace won't make a move at Orihime. Ace's eyes are on Nel.

RRRRIIINNGGGG

"Well, let's go on the roof" Orihime said and grabbed Grimmjow's hand and they walked out of the classroom. Kagome and Kurama came next to them.

"Who's your man, slut" Noitora kept taunting Neliel.

"I'm not going to tell you, prick" Nel retorted back.

"Tch , I bet I can clobber him, no sweat" Noitora scoffed and walked out of the classroom. Neliel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah,right".She and Keiko proceed to walk out of the classroom, Sango and Hiei behind them when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and brought her closer. She turned and was face to face with Ace, who was leaning on the wall.

"Ace?" Neliel looked at him surprised. Ace smirked and nodded.

"What's up, Nel?"

"Nothing, just you. What are you doing here?" Neliel hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ace smirked.

"I thought I'll visit you"

"Awww, Well come on let's go to the roof" Neliel and Ace walked hand in hand. Keiko, Sango and Hiei already went ahead.

* * *

**Roof**

"OMG, Ace's here. He came to visit Nel!" Rangiku squealed.

"They look so perfect for each other" Momo proclaimed and sighed happily.

"It's so romantic, sneaking in to another school to see a girl" Rukia ecstatically.

"Nice, to see you again,man" Shuhei grinned. Izuru nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm surprised to see you so soon, and into our school" Uryu said and adjusted his glasses.

"Nice to see-you, Ace" Chad greeted friendly.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your school right now" Ichigo asked perplexed, raised a brow.

"Give him a break Ichigo, he just came to see Nel" Renji exclaimed.

"I should have know you would try a stunt like this" Kagome stated gleeful.

"Just don't get caught, Romeo" Sango said smirking.

Ace was grinning sheepishly hearing the gang's comments and opinions while rubbing the back of his head, and arm around Nel's waist. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Orihime's waist and pressing her tightly to him.

"Hey you guys wont mind of I stick around for the rest of the day?" Ace asked. Everyone shook their head while ichigo grunted a yes. Grimmjow walked towards Ace and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll sneak you in some of the classes, one's that have understandable teachers" Ace nodded and grinned.

"You think we can get some food, I'm starving" Grimmjow rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Sure, let's get some grub" He said, walking with Orihime towards the stairs with Ace and Nel. The others sweat dropped.

"Well, let's go too, before there's no food left" Sango sighed, grabbing Hiei's hand and walking after them, the gang decided to trust Sango's words and followed her and Hiei.

* * *

**Skitty365: Well hope you guys liked it. Please Read&Review**

**Chapter 8 will be long too.**


End file.
